Devingee
Devingee is a Fakegee that is the head of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army and a former president of the Republic of Iridea. He was created when a young idiot got kidnapped by Weegee's army for random testing. History Devingee was once an average dumbass person named Devin Moffit. However, one day, he got randomly kidnapped as part of a program to Weegify some human beings. He attempted to escape, but was eventually tranquilized. He was eventually Weegified (although this Weegification was only partial) and was told to join Weegee's Greater Army as a reserve troop. He complied, and moved to a small shack in the middle of the woods on a faraway planet. After a while, Devingee found himself accustomed to the Weegee world, and began to study Weegee culture and history, as well as biology and physics, at Ragamiicho Secondary School. There, he made a few friends such who would later join the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, most of them Fakegees. Later, Devingee entered Patoni University and further studied the subjects of Weegee, genetics, and quantum physics. He began creating his own Fakegees, including Chaeskayke, Jr. and Keewee. After graduating graduate school some eight years later, he began rounding up a small band of Fakegees he created. This small band of Fakegee's became the BDM Phalanx, which eventually developed into the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. The phalanx mostly just served to help protect the general region of Nachcuma, and served with loyalty towards Weegee's Greater Empire. However, a Fakealleo named Milalleo did not trust him, and assumed that he could be a possible threat to Weegee's Army. As a result of heavy overreaction, Milalleo sued Devingee and his phalanx for treason and conspiracy. The case was taken to a local court, much to Devingee's frustration. Devingee pleaded loyalty to Weegee's Army, but Milalleo kept trying to do anything he could to get Devingee into jail. After eighteen months, the courts ruled in favor of Devingee, allowing him to control an army, as long as it was loyal to Weegee's Army, obeyed Weegee zoning laws, and payed a hefty amount of taxes. Devingee complied. Devingee eventually founded a state known as the Republic of Iridea, inhabited mostly by the Fakegees he created. He turned the planet it was founded on from a sparsely-inhabited tundra to a bustling civilization. Despite this resounding success, Devingee eventually resigned from the presidency, and went back to leading the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. He later joined the republic's legislature to help protect the laws of the country. Devingee eventually fathered five children to an unknown mother. They are Chrawmawkee, Shentawks, Pawnshawlposhar, Pawnsawlsquitch, and Nawnehllawh. Nowadays, Devingee dedicates most of his life to politics of the Republic of Iridea, running his army, creating Fakegees, writing books, and caring for his family. Personality Capabilities Relations Trivia Gallery Toon Devingee 4.png|Toon Devingee. Imageedit 2 5994697187.png|Devingee is not going to put up with this. Devingee standing.png|An earlier version of Devingee. whatthehellisthiscrap.png|The earliest version of Devingee, back when he was a crappy recolor. Toon Devingee 3.png|An early version of Toon Devingee. Devingee - version ilosttrack.png|Another version of Devingee. Category:Fakegees Category:Weegees Category:Characters Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Members Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Leaders Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Devingee's Family Category:Members of Weegee's Greater Army Category:Leaders of the Republic of Iridea Category:Citizens of the Republic of Iridea